Incógnita
by Mary-neechan
Summary: O futuro era uma incógnita, mas Zetsu, por si e por todos, lutaria que aquela incógnita fosse o melhor que pudesse ser. .:Friendship Itachi/Zetsu:. .:Dedicado a Sr.Moon:. .:Primeira de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal).

**Pares:** Sem casais.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Pra começar com o pé direito, presente à **Sir. Moon**, e eu acho que esta one-shot cai como uma luva nele. Não ficou como eu queria, pois eu precisaria de mais tempo para melhorar algumas partes, mas acho que nada nessa budega fica como eu quero mesmo. E, se o Moon gostar, tô me lixando se eu achei que faltava alguma coisa. Cá entre nós, faltou foi romance. Eu tinha a intenção de fazer uma ZetsuxNaruto, mas deu vontade de escrever uma friendship ItachixZetsu, sabe-se lá porque. Espero que gostem, deu trabalho!

* * *

-

**Incógnita**

-

Zetsu era o membro da Akatsuki menos conhecido. E, como tal, era uma incógnita. Não que se importasse, claro. E, além disso, também o único que poderia ter uma conversa consigo mesmo. Pain não contava, pois era uma pessoa por trás de seis corpos. Mas Zetsu era duas pessoas habitando um só corpo. Poderiam chamar de qualquer coisa, distúrbio mental, imaginação, mas assim era desde que Zetsu nasceu. Assim como a dualidade de sua pele, e tudo o que o constituía.

Desde que lembrava, era daquele jeito, com duas mentes tão discrepantes controlando um mesmo corpo. Quase como dois marionetistas brigando por uma marionete. Tinha ficado tempo demais perto de Sasori...

O nukenin pertencente à vila oculta da grama nunca se identificara com ninguém, até aquele presente momento, vendo um garoto no chão, chorando com todas as forças que possuía em seu corpo.

Uma parte de si sentia pena, enquanto a outra quase grunhia de êxtase. No rosto, a falta de sentimentos imperava. Era um ninja experiente, na verdade, eram dois ninjas experientes que sabiam se controlar. Porém, nunca haviam achado alguém parecido à eles. Porém, o garoto de olhos extremamente negros, jazido no chão, lhes mostrou que sempre havia uma primeira vez para tudo. E, por um ínfimo momento, lhes arrancou a impassividade de maneira violenta, sem ao menos ser consciente daquilo.

Agindo nas sombras, Zetsu tentou ao máximo se aproximar do garoto, de nome Itachi. O sentimento de igualdade entre os dois foi justificado quando Zetsu soube que Itachi era um na frente de todos, outro na frente de seu irmão menor, e o verdadeiro se escondia atrás desses dois, usando-os de escudos.

Zetsu tivera a honra de presenciar os três em ação, classificando o primeiro como seguro e frio, o segundo como alegre e levemente distante, e o terceiro como um ser que fôra mergulhado em um mar da mais profunda dor, carregando um peso que não era nem deveria ser seu em suas costas.

Itachi foi seguido por todos os lugares, silenciosamente. Sabia que alguém lhe cuidava das sombras, e se sentia grato por isto. Ele não estava completamente desamparado, como sempre pensara que estivera. O peso que tinha que carregar se tornava algo mais leve, quando uma mão amiga lhe ajudava a sustentar. Ao mesmo tempo que Zetsu se envolvia, Itachi também o fazia.

Por vezes seguidas, os dois se pegaram pensando em darem um passo à frente, descobrirem e deixarem ser descobertos, ir adiante. Mas, estancados onde estavam, era uma posição muito cômoda. Preferiram continuar como estavam, até que houvesse o irremediável desenlace da situação em que Itachi vivia.

E houve, quando o Uchiha fez um acordo quase satânico com Madara. Porque ele fizera um acordo com o demônio em carne, osso e maldade. Matariam todos, menos o pequeno Sasuke. Madara não se interessara pelo pequeno, mas Zetsu sabia de sobra que Itachi era capaz de matar e morrer por aquela criança.

Prometera-se, naquele instante, que daria tudo por ver Sasuke vivo, não importando o preço. Porque, mesmo que não se falasse ou tocassem, ele e Itachi eram amigos.

Zetsu, pouco antes do massacre que ficaria na história de Konoha, teve a solução para a distância. Cansado de observar seu amigo caminhar para a solidão, resolveu lhe amparar e dar conforto. Retirou uma folha, ainda verde, de uma planta, e arranhou-a com um pequeno graveto, escrevendo o necessário, de maneira clara. Quando achou o momento certo, deixou o delicado pedaço de matéria orgânica sob a porta do quarto de Itachi.

_Você não está sozinho. Nas sombras, olhos observam sua alma e prometem proteção à seu ser precioso. Estou mais perto do que imaginas._

Itachi sorriu ao ler os símbolos japoneses riscados na folha. Trouxe um pergaminho para perto de si, pensando em uma maneira de fazer igual ou melhor. À tempos não se sentia tão aliviado.

_Agradeço à você, e sei que não estou sozinho. Agora sei, por sua causa. Protegerás Sasuke? Agradeço imensamente. Estou ansioso para nosso encontro definitivo. Gostaria de poder sentar ao seu lado e falar pessoalmente, mas estou confinado momentaneamente. Quando este inferno passar, poderíamos nos encontrar. Sinto que somos iguais._

O Uchiha deixou a resposta no mesmo lugar em que achou a folha, e retirou-se. Sabia que o outro ninja não viria se estivesse presente. Também não desejava estragar tudo por sua curiosidade.

Zetsu, ansioso, abriu cuidadosamente o pergaminho e leu o conteúdo. Mais certo do que antes, prometeu-se proteger Sasuke. Mais uma pequena folha arrancada de sua árvore, e a resposta.

_Eu também._

* * *

O tempo passara, e o plano de Itachi e Madara foi concluído com maestria. Depois da morte de quase todos os parentes de Itachi, e a vinda do Uchiha à Akatsuki, Zetsu achou seus meios de entrar na organização.

Ambos continuaram com as mensagens, pois era extremamente cômodo se não fosse algo mais pessoal. Sem o contato, não havia todo o sentimento. Ou pelo menos, o que era escondido continuava como estava, oculto.

Passaram-se os anos, com Itachi ficando cada vez mais frio por fora e intenso por dentro. Cada fibra de sentimento que escapava de suas expressões parecia esgueirar-se para dentro, escondendo-se em seu coração. Ele estava prestes à explodir, e sabia disso.

Junto com sua morte chegando, houve a doença. Aquilo que deu a real sentença de morte à Itachi. Zetsu procurou por todos os lugares todas as plantas que pudessem ser de valia, mas nenhuma funcionou em seus testes. Em algumas vezes, quando achava que daria certo, misturava a medicina ao alimento que Itachi ingeriria, mas nada surtia efeito.

À cada segundo, via Itachi mais conformado com a morte. Sabia que o Uchiha planejara desde o começo sua morte, mas também era de seu conhecimento que ninguém estava realmente preparado para morrer, por mais que planejasse. O Uchiha estava sereno, tanto em seus gestos como em sorrisos amenos que escapavam muito raramente.

Zetsu, vasculhando em todas as maneiras da medicina, achou uma medicação que ajudaria o sistema imunológico a resistir por mais algum tempo. Mas a fraqueza do mesmo não garantia muito tempo de vida. Itachi abusara de sua saúde de maneira irresponsável, contra a própria índole do Uchiha. Ele não podia pensar em sua saúde quando via o mundo desabar sobre si, enquanto o clã Uchiha queria destruir Konoha e vice-versa.

_Aqui tenho algo que atrasará sua doença. Você morrerá, mas ela adiará um pouco. Vá atrás de seus sonhos, Itachi. A hora é agora._

Foi assim que entregara à Itachi o remédio, colocando o mesmo junto à porta de seu quarto, com o pequeno bilhete junto.

Nada lhe preparou para o que viria. No último natal em que Itachi estaria vivo, passara-o com Zetsu. Desde o começo, talvez ele soubesse que era Zetsu ali. Os dois conversaram na véspera, na virada e no dia do natal em si. Kisame desapareceu por mistério, e apareceu dias depois, como se soubesse que atrapalharia um momento que ambos esperaram muito.

Itachi, em um certo momento, colocou a mão no ombro de seu amigo, apertando-o.

- Você, uma vez, prometeu-me que protegeria Sasuke. A promessa ainda está de pé?

- Como acha que ele não morreu de fome em várias de suas missões? Não que ele fosse um ninja ruim, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar depois – Zetsu fechou os olhos, sentindo o agarre em seu ombro.

- Obrigado, Zetsu. Você foi a única coisa que me amparou nestes últimos tempos. Acho que já teria enlouquecido ou morrido se não fosse por você – Itachi lhe dedicou um pequeno sorriso, daqueles que ele somente dedicara à ele, Sasuke e Naruto.

- Você também manteve minha sanidade, Itachi. Não se preocupe, continuarei mantendo a sua, e farei o possível e o impossível por Sasuke, tratando-o como se fosse você, amigo.

- Amigo... O último que tive, eu matei – Itachi sussurrou, como se contasse um segredo do qual tinha vergonha sequer em pensar.

- Mas parece que o mais inclinado a morrer é você, Itachi.

- E por isso, eu quero passar meus último tempos com você, como deveria ter passado sempre. E quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Favor?

- Tem relação à meu irmão e Naruto. Pode me ajudar?

- Fale, Itachi.

* * *

_Zetsu, escute-me bem._

Nunca Zetsu tinha escutado algo com tanta atenção. Também, qualquer erro e ele seguiria Itachi para a cova. Não que detestasse a idéia, mas também não estava preparado para morrer. E, pior, Sasuke não teria ninguém para protegê-lo além de Naruto.

_O que deves fazer é algo que não agradará em nada à Madara._

E como não agradou! Ainda visualizava os olhos alucinados de Madara quando ele descobriu a grande última surpresa que Itachi lhe reservara. O engraçado era que nem ao menos desconfiara que Zetsu foi o aliado de Itachi. Desconfiara diretamente de Kisame, e usara o Mangekyou Sharingan nele.

Zetsu ainda lembrava dos gritos de dor do Hoshigake, enquanto Madara tentava tirar qualquer informação. Quando notou que não havia nada, pensou que talvez Kisame tivesse usado em si próprio uma técnica para limpar a mente. Tolo homem, talvez a idade começasse a lhe afetar.

_Você deve roubar meu corpo._

No começo, Zetsu não captou muito bem a informação. Queria que roubasse seu corpo? Por que motivo? Qual era o perigo que o corpo de Itachi guardava? Talvez tivesse medo dos ninjas do Raikage, que adorava estudar Kekkei Genkai alheias. Não, aquela hipótese era tolice.

_No momento em que eu morrer, meu Mangekyou estará pronto para ser tomado por Sasuke._

Zetsu não era um especialista em Sharingan, pelo menos não como Kakashi. Seu amigo – sim, Itachi era considerado um amigo, talvez o melhor. Sim, o melhor – lhe contou em detalhes como funcionava o Sharingan e o Mangekyou Sharingan, ressaltando o Sharingan que Madara ganhara por possuir os olhos de seu irmão.

_Se, por um acaso, Madara conseguir seduzir o frágil coração de Sasuke, será sua missão intervir e levar meu corpo à alguém._

Por um momento, Zetsu achou irreal que Sasuke fosse ingênuo o suficiente para ser envolvido pelas táticas de convencimento de Madara. Superestimou Sasuke, provavelmente por ser irmão de Itachi. Como Itachi mencionara diversas vezes depois, Sasuke era uma tela em branco, que seria pintada por qualquer um que fosse hábil o suficiente para domá-la no cavalete.

_Leve meu corpo à Uzumaki Naruto._

O homem lembrava vividamente que congelara naquele momento. Seus dois lados assinalavam que aquilo era extremamente estranho. Claro, Uzumaki Naruto não era o jinchuuriki do qual tinham que extrair o Bijuu de Nove Caudas? Zetsu, em suas duas mentes, pressentia problemas.

_Se for inevitável a aliança de Sasuke e Madara, desejo que meus olhos pertençam à Naruto-kun._

Aquelas palavras, vez ou outra, retumbavam em sua mente. Talvez o Uzumaki também precisasse de proteção. Na verdade, Zetsu o protegeria do mesmo jeito, precisando ou não de proteção. Porque ele carregaria em seus olhos uma parte de uma pessoa querida, e Zetsu desejava que a morte inevitável de Itachi fosse lembrada e não fosse em vão. O homem que, mesmo mergulhado em guerras, lutava pela paz, merecia um mundo de paz.

_Eu confio em Naruto-kun, e sei que ele saberá o que fazer com meus olhos, melhor do que Sasuke._

Itachi nunca se enganara, e daquela vez não foi diferente. Naruto inspirava a confiança das pessoas, e alimentava sua fé. Ele era alguém que saberia usar os olhos de Itachi, com justiça, e em nome da paz. Usaria os olhos de demônio, herança maldita dos Uchiha, para fazer realidade o mundo que Itachi sonhara viver sua vida inteira. Porque era a criança escolhida, porque também sofrera o inferno, porque era filho do Quarto Hokage, porque tinha por quem lutar, porque era Uzumaki Naruto, o futuro Hokage da Vila da Folha, e o melhor de todos os que já ocuparam este posto. Itachi também costumava dizer que Naruto tinha o coração de vários, o sorriso de muitos... e a esperança de todos.

_E, se não for abusar de sua amizade, meu amigo... gostaria que o protegesse também, porque ele... é igual a nós dois._

Zetsu investigara Naruto, assim como no começo fizeram com Itachi. E descobrira que Itachi tinha toda a razão. Ele, na frente de todos, era um, de alguns, outro, e sozinho, o verdadeiro. Parecia ter múltipla personalidade, como Itachi e Zetsu. E ele inspirava, além de confiança, vontade de mudar.

_Por último e não menos importante, quero que você dê um rumo à sua vida, simplesmente viva, faça o que achar correto e tenha paz._

E Zetsu faria. Zetsu, como nunca antes, decidiu dar um destino à sua vida. Inspirado por Naruto e Itachi, decidiu que ajudaria Konoha a lutar contra a Akatsuki. Ele seria o espião, e cumpriria um por um os últimos desejos de Itachi. Ele agiria por justiça, contra Madara e Pein. Não permitiria que o mundo se tornasse negro sob o julgo daqueles dois demônios.

_Meu amigo, foi um prazer te conhecer e estar com você, mesmo que o nosso encontro demorasse tanto para acontecer._

_Para mim também._

_Eu, do lugar que estiver, estarei cuidando de você, porque você é meu amigo... e acho que nós, no fim, somos iguais mesmo._

_Eu também._

O futuro era uma incógnita, mas Zetsu, por si e por todos, lutaria que aquela incógnita fosse o melhor que pudesse ser.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Sir. Moon**

**Comentário:**

#-# Lindo amei, show da madonna e da britney XD ...  
Adorei ficou perfeito florzinha da montanha do meu coração ... ficou tão amigavel e até serviu de consolação pra mim agora por tanto tempo sem te ver ..

te amo meu solzinho com estrelas

**Resposta da Autora:**

Amou? #.# - quase derretendo de felicidade – que bom #.# florzinha da montanha? - babando – Nya #o# eu também tô triste por causa da minha net discada, a falta de tempo, minha mãe me enchendo, entre um monte de coisas X.x eu também fiquei consolada quando escrevi e.e fiquei pensando o que você iria pensar... que bom que gostou n.n solzinho com estrelas? #.# - suspirando – nyaaaaaaaaaaa – quase desmaiando – Kissus e//e

* * *

**x. PsychO .x**

**Comentário:**

Gosteei ! #-#

Ficou legal! /o/  
Bem diferente. :)  
Eu gosto de mudar do 'arroz-com-feijão' as vezes! #3#

Continua please! \õ/

**Resposta da Autora:**

Também gostei muito de escrever a fanfic n.n ela ficou bem diferente das que eu usualmente escrevo e.e às vezes é bom sair do ItachixNaruto, e do SasukexNaruto, o que eu usualmente escrevo. Novas experiências, né? E esta junção de oneshots vai trazer bastantes casais estranhos e.e kissus, e espero que curta as próximas! Kissus!

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

wa ta de mais mary ô/  
#dançando feito uma gazela# waa eu amo suas fics  
ta demais #-#  
belo plano do ita-chan #-#  
cntinua logo  
não me mate de curiosidade  
kissus mary ô/  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Weeeeeeeeeeee \o/ Ti bom que tu gostou i.i – chorando de EMOção – dançando feito um unicórnio com a pata quebrada – Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i.i – Ita-chan é MA-RA XD segredo, mas era pra eu ter postado há muito tempo e.e mas culpe o sorvete de morango, a minha mãe, a minha vó, e o inesperado transcurso do meu curso de dança XD (rima infame, transcurso, curso X.x) kissus!

* * *

**.Neko ' Lela.**

**Comentário:**

Sabe, do nada não gosto mais do Tobi ¬¬

(ignore)

fora aquela parte que não quero comentar, a fic ficou boa, da até pra acreditar que isso poderia acontecer, mas ainda tenho uma realidade diferente do Zetsu n.n Em todo caso, achei bem escrita e envolvente. Mas tem uma tortura desnecessária, na minha opinião...

Kissus, Neko Lela

**Resposta da Autora:**

Achei que não ia mesmo, depois do que fez com seu amado Kisa-kun XD Pelo menos ele não morreu, né? Ah, fazer Kisame sofrer quando havia um espião à mando de Itachi é algo simplesmente involuntário. Claro que Kisame seria o primeiro a passar na cabeça de qualquer um quando há relação com Itachi, e Madara não é propriamente o rei da delicadeza, sabe. Eu também acho o Zetsu um pouco diferente #.# mas sei que é irreal i.i A tortura do Kisame? XD bem, acho que o primeiro impulso de Madara seria torturar Kisame até que ele dissesse algo, não? o.o Madara é um porre, cruel e chatu ù.ú Diz pra ele que foi desnecessário, e não pra mim XD kissus!

* * *

**Tsunade Uzumaki**

**Comentário:**

Yo  
(Yo ù.u)

Er...desculpa pelo mega atraso ? e.e

(Vc nao tem mais jeito Tsu ù.u)

Nhá ! So tá nervosinha pq errou uma palavra na outra review ¬¬

(Uma palavrinha ?! Aklo foi um erro gigantesco !! Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso T.T)

-gota- Dps eu q sou dramatica ¬¬'

(T.T)

Nhá ! Minha segunda review dessa madrugada /o/,e tomara q essa tbm seja pekena \o\

(Será q pode acontecer 2 milagres em uma mesma noite ? o.o)

e.e,tomara néh ? Enfim u.u,vamos a review /o/

(Eu gosto do Zetsu '-',principalmente do lado mau do Zetsu e.e)

Nhá ! Eu e a Consi somos assim '-',duas criaturas totalmente diferentes habitando o mesmo corpo ¬¬..e posso falar q nao é algo bom u.u,as pessoas me chamam de loka u.u

(Nem vem ! Vc é loka sem minha ajuda ¬¬)

é.e,enfim u.u,o bom é q eu smp tenho alguem pra conversa quando nao tem outras pessoas em volta n.n

(Sou obrigada a ouvir coisas sem nexo da loka ç.ç,isso é tortura !)

Sabe...meu lado dramatico está com vc hj u.u

(ç.ç)

Até os ninjas mais experientes se comportam como amadores as vezes u.u,pq tudo tem sentimentos ! E,eles,sao quase impossiveis de se controlarem..pq,é a vida /o/

(Roubou de kem essa frase ? e.e)

Do mar de confusoes,loucuras,e ilusoes q é minha mente ú.u

(Agora ferro,fico poetica ¬¬)

Sabe..pq será q a maioria,espera smp o outro dar o primeiro passo ? Tipo,em tudo ! Vc espera ser chamada pra dançar,vc espera ser chamada para ir ao quadro,vc espera ser chamada para entrar em algum ,os outros pensam a mesma coisa...ai ninguem faz pohha nenhuma ù.u

(-se afasta da Tsu- Tá,a inteligencia dela resolveu se apresentar junto com o lado poetico...ninguem merece -.-)

Amei a frase do Zetsu e.e,posso roubar ela e colocar no meu msn ?

(Ja te falaram q vc é MUITO cara-de-pau ? õ.o)

Nhá ! Preciso de autorizaçao da autora néh ?!

(Vc...tenho vergonha POR vc ¬¬)

É,curiosidade matou o gato n.n,nao keremos q mate outro gato como o Itachi néh ? ;D

(Falou agora uma baita verdade ! è.e)

Será q o Itachi sabia q tava comendo medicamentos ? Tipo,ele é um puta ninja e talz...entao,de alguma maneira ele devia saber néh ?

(E se ele tivesse alguma alergia com alguma erva ? o.o)

O q Kisame andou fazendo nesse tempo em q esteve desaparecido ? õ.o

(Uma pergunta melhor...ele aprontou o q com QUEM ? è,é)

Vc é perva Consi xP

(Vlw n.n)

Enloukecido é a opçao mais certa n.n'

(Verdade e.e,ele tá na organizaçao mais maluka dos ultimos tempos,tem q cuidas do Emo e do Naru-chan,q sao 2 ninjas q..dão trabalho pakas ! Uma pessoa normal,como eu,teria enloukecido...embora...eu ainda seja uma pessoa normal,e olha q eu vivo com a loka !)

O Madara irritado deve ter sido...MARA ! Nao,imagina o cara muito puto da vida ! Nossa,eu morreria na hora pq eu ia rir muito xD

(Coitado do Kisame ç.ç...nossa ! Zetsu phodastico ! Falo q o Madara tá ficando gaga xD)

Sasuke é uma caixinha de surpresas ! Podemos esperar o inesperado dele ! Itachi conhecia bem o irmao...

(Eu pressenti problemas tbm e.e)

Nossa,faz tanto tempo q eu nao vejo o anime nem leio o manga ç.ç,pc maluko u.u,ele tá comendo as minhas janelinhas ù.u,eu to carregando o epi...e a janela some ! Isso está me dando nos nervos

(Naru-chan tbm precisa de proteçao ! Ele é um uke inocente #-#,precisa ser protegido dos semes interesseiros u.u)

-gota- n.n'

(Incognitas as vezes sao legais n.n,tirando as da matematica q smp irritam a gente u.u)

Verdade...e Mary ç.ç,a review nao fico pekena Ç.Ç

(2 milagres numa mesma noite nao é possivel -.-)

Nhá ! Amei a fic e.e,kero mais #,,#

(Da pra vc parar de agir q nem uma retardada ? ¬¬)

¬¬

(u.u)

Bem,vou ver se consigo mandar outra review n.n,embora seja 1:57 da manha e.e

(Kissus)

Entao...

Ja Ne !!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Que nada n.n antes tarde do que nunca, né? Palavras a gente sempre erra e.e melhor na review do que na fanfic, não? X.x e eu que errei escrevendo Shisune, quando é ShiZune X.x² Tu tem internet discada, Tsu? Se for assim, olha como eu faço: copio a história pro meu computador, leio, escrevo o review, entro na internet e só coloco o que eu escrevi n.n faço igual às minhas fanfic, escrevo sem internet e posto quando tiver n.n eu devia ter dedicado a review à todos os que têm segunda personalidade e.e mas eu me empolguei dando a fic pro meu Moonzinho i.i ninjas realmente se comportam como amadores às vezes, veja o Itachi, é O exemplo disso! Se ele fosse uma arma, matava a anta do Sasuke, mas nããããão, ele tinha que ter sentimentos i.i agora só nos resta o sasunaru, porque o itanaru já foi pro saco X.x sorte que no UA, tudo acontece \o/ poesia é MARA XD mas eu não espero por nada u.u eu tava na escola, e chamaram os alunos pra dançar, e as idiotas das minhas colegas (frescas, na minha opinião) ficaram falando que era vergonhoso. Eu fui lá, começei no fundo, a coordenadora me chamou pra frente, dancei na frente da escola inteira, e passei XD agora tô num curso de dança pago pelo governo e.e e sobre grupos, maioria me pede pra fazer parte, porque eu sou cdf X.x Pode pegar sim a frase n.n nem sei de onde ela saiu o.o inventei do nada, como maioria das coisas nas minhas fics XD mas o gato já morreu i.i Itachi foi pro bé-lé-léu X.x Zetsu é mara também, sei lá se o Itachi notou e.e vai que notou e.e acho que o Zetsu não é burro pra intoxicar o Itachi XD o que o Kisame tava fazendo eu não sei XD faça sua imaginação perva voaaaaar por aí XD Zetsu tem que ser forte pra virar babá de pirralho XD Naruto até vai, mas o emo? Esse dá trabalho pakas mesmo XD se bem que não podemos chamar o Zetsu de ser completamente são, não? Um cara que tem duas cores de pele, preto e branco, e uma carapaça verde, não é lá muito são XD pelo menos fashion ele não é e.e Cara, titio Madara puto da cara deve ser MARA mesmo XD fico imaginando ele com uma bengala batendo no Kisame XD Eu também riria muito XD Tobi is not a good boy, but Mary-chan is not a good girl too XD todo mundo tem pena do Kisame nas minhas fics, eu sempre ferro o coitado XD tenho pena dele também e.e mas é algo quase como instintivo! Imagina se o Itachi não conhecesse bem o pirralho e.e eu já baixei o mangá, só falta ler, e com a turbulência aqui em casa, é meio difícil e.e shaushauhsauhsuahsua, concordo plenamente! (Naru-chan tbm precisa de proteçao ! Ele é um uke inocente #.#,precisa ser protegido dos semes interesseiros u.u)² XD Consi você é MARA XD e você tb, Tsu n.n é a dupla dinâmica, algo como batman e robin, só que sem as roupitchas XD é vero, mas eu até gosto de matemática e.e minha professora me manda dar aula quando os alunos tão impossíveis e não aprendem e.e isso é trabalho escravo! ù.ú em falar de escravo, eu vou fazer uma fic de escravo e.e depois que acabar o verão e eu me desafogar um pouco de fanfic e.e tenho mais ou menos 30 projetos de longshot X.x tô ferrada X.x² não faz mal não ter ficado pequena n.n a resposta não ficou também e.e e eu adoro review grande #¬# tem mais uns caps na frente, mas incógnita não tem futuro, é oneshot mesmo. Daqui a pouco vou postar uma Kyuunaru lemon e.e só deixa ajeitar as coisas que já vai e.e kissus! Feliz natal \o/

* * *

**Insana**

**Comentário:**

olá novamente!  
menina,essa fic ficou foda!  
ainda to com riva q o Itachi morreu..  
naum é revoltant descobrir q dps de todo aquele sofrimento do sasuke por parte do Itachi..no final descobri q o cara era o bozinho na história?  
dá ódio!  
rsrsrrs  
vai ter continuação essa fic ou é one shot?  
abração filhota!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Ficou mesmo? #.# Culpa não é minha, sim do tio Kishi ù.ú eu podia fazer ele ficar vivo e tudo, mas daí seria estranho por causa do mangá e.e puts, se eu fosse o Sasuke, me suicidaria. Se bem que se eu fosse ele, teria sacado desde o começo que tinha algo estranho na história e.e eu sempre achei o Itachi um vilão suspeito demais XD dá vontade de dar uns tapas do Kishi XD essa fic, e todas as de natal, são oneshots, só com uma ovação enorme para virarem algo mais, e talvez nem assim e.e abraço mami i.i - EMOcionada por ter ganhado uma mami - Kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Sempre haveria uma alvorada, em que o sol venceria as trevas, e arrancaria o destaque da lua. E o momento chegara."_

_O Sol_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Nada como o habitual, não? Às vezes é bom mudar do arroz-com-feijão e dar uma diversificada, e esta cadeia de one-shots vai ser mais ou menos assim. Casais e situações bem diferentes dos que eu habitualmente trabalho, até porque eu não posso me prolongar, por serem one-shots. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até a próxima!


End file.
